


PiC: One-Shots!

by Rxchello



Series: My Voltron Gang AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gang Origins, Karaoke, M/M, One Shot, Past Keith/Shiro - Freeform, Present Klance, Story Exploration, Tags to be added as chapters go on, Wildin out to Donna Summer, klance, we stan legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxchello/pseuds/Rxchello
Summary: A collection of one-shots pertaining to my Gang-AU, Partners in Crime.These one-shots will cover events that happened before, during, and maybe even after the main story took place. There were a lot of aspects of the story I wanted to explore that didn't fit the main narrative so here we are!Each Chapter will start with a question that the one-shot will be addressing, to help skip through details you may or may not care about.





	1. V0ltr0n.exe's Origin (Shiro/Matt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This work won't have a specific update schedule as I plan to just post whenever I get the itch to write a one-shot pertaining to this AU. I have a few planned for when I get writer's block but otherwise my main focus will be on other projects. This is just a bunch of exercises/story exploration pieces to me.
> 
> I highly recommend you check out Partners in Crime first so these one-shots make more sense to you, but I guess you could just read them without it if you aren't down to clown with a 50k+ story. I get it.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Question 1: How did Shiro and Matt meet? (How did V0ltr0n.exe come to fruition?)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro almost forgot how he found himself at a retro-diner trying to stay relevant in Ohio, but as he eyed his prosthetic pulsating purple lights, he was reminded yet again why he was chasing a lead.

He _hated_ purple.

What it symbolized. What it _took_ from him. And as the arm pulsated, he cautiously opened the diner door to wince at the bell indicating he had entered. He quickly took in his surroundings, searching for anyone who looked like him. That would be who his lead brought him too, right?

_Wrong._

There were a few stragglers, a few people grabbing a bite after finishing their shifts, but what was odd was the family looking all-too-happy to be eating together in the middle of the night.

Perhaps it was a road trip stop, but they looked as lively as the vibrant colors decorating the place.

“You need a table or you going to sit at the counter?” An older woman smacking her gum obnoxiously asked, coffee pot in one hand with a stack of dirty plates in the other.

“Oh,” Shiro quickly looked towards the side opposite the family and nodded. “Table. Table works.”

“Seat yourself then, I’m a little busy right now.” And then the waitress was gone, leaving Shiro to grab one of the menus scattered over the bartop as he took a seat at the table in the most remote corner of the diner.

Easy to people-watch, easily visible to others. It was a stupid choice but he was desperate.

Whoever he was meeting had to be coming soon, right? It didn’t seem like they were there already, but who knew. Whoever he was looking for was off the grid as well, and he was going to ask the poor person to help him get back on it. He kept his gaze on the neverending menu as the gum-chewing waitress sauntered over, coffee in hand.

“Figured you’d want this with that kind of look,” She poured him a cup as he looked up at her gratefully. “Waiting for someone?”

“Something like that.” Would the waitress know?

“That’s what they all say. Let me know if you need to use the phone in the back, know how much you youngsters like to conserve phone battery nowadays.” She nodded down towards the phone Shiro left in plain sight on the table, already walking away before he could thank her. Shiro kept his gaze on the coffee a moment, looking at the reflection of the neon lights that decorated the ceiling as he thought he heard her coming back.

“Thank y--” But before he could finish his gratitude, he looked up to meet a gaze observing him, causing him to almost drop the cup before it could meet his lips. “What the--”

“My mom over there thinks you’re adorable,” The gaze belonged to a girl who couldn’t be out of her teenage years, her round, wired glasses matching each member of the family she had just left on the other side of the diner to tell him that. “And I figured it was easier to come over and say than hello.”

“Okay?” Shiro’s eyes were wide, and the thought of an older woman complimenting him was off putting.

“You looking for Matt?” The girl then asked, nodding back towards the table she came from, an older guy that looked a lot like her watching from afar. Their parents kept glancing over, but kept to their conversation as if the girl never left.

“N-No-”

“I mean, you want to talk to him? He’s closer to your age. I know you’re looking for _Pidge_ ,” The girl then threw herself into the chair across from him, kicking her feet up on the chair next to that one. “ _Me_ , but my pops doesn’t want me talking to you. Says it’s a flight risk.”

“Then why are you even over here?” Shiro felt like he stumbled upon the set of a sitcom.

“Would you have believe that doofus was Pidge?” Shiro looked at the younger guy again, debating the question in his mind.

“It’s as believable as the teenage girl in front of me.” The girl laughed, a chuckle that radiated comfort. Almost too much comfort.

“Fair enough,” She kicked her leg up, the guy heading over as she slowly stood. “Just know that whatever he says is coming from me. Us. We’re a unit.”

“Hence the glasses,” Shiro gestured around his eyes, pointing over at the family as well. “Right?”

“Exactly!” Pidge cheered, saluting off as she joined her family again, the younger guy taking her place in the chair.

“A lot, I know.” Was all he said as Shiro took a sip of his coffee, trying not to grimace at the truck-stop taste.

“Clever, at least. Hiding out with a family is better than looking like a lone wolf. Clearly I need to work on how I appear in public,” Shiro gestured to his choice of attire, all black as if his prosthetic wasn’t suspicious looking enough. In fact, without asking the younger guy was examining his prosthetic that he had casually resting on the table. “You got a name, touchy?”

“Sorry,” The guy was examining each crack the purple light pulsated from. “Was just fascinated by this. Name’s Matt, and I’m being honest with you only because I feel we’re going to be partners soon.”

“Really now?” Shiro rose a brow, impressed by the guy’s ambition.

“You think I don’t know why you’re here?” Matt matched his look, tapping the prosthetic with his fingertips. “The family over there isn’t a cover. It’s the work. Our glasses match because they all do the same thing,” Shiro almost wanted to interrupt to keep him from exposing himself, but then he remembered the kid’s words. “These babies aren’t prescription. They're special. Was able to tap into this tin can's data the second you walked in, got all I needed to know from what it had stored.” Shiro never considered the contents of his prosthetic. Only that it drove him away from what was his.

“And what did you find?” He decided that nothing phased him anymore that day.

“Crashed your bike into a notorious gang’s car, they gave you a prosthetic with a GPS to track your whereabouts and inevitably record your conversations. Asked for info on the famous _Texas Kogane’s_ son and when you wouldn’t comply told you to get lost from the boy. Now you’re here, looking for me to hopefully make it all go away?”

Was that all really in the arm? Shiro tapped his arm himself, glaring as all it did was flash purple in response.

“You got all of that from in there with one look?”

“You had a _lead_ on my sister. _Me._ I may have had an idea on why you were coming before you even left LA. Had a lot of time to put shit together while you traveled across a few states.” Shiro knew he shouldn’t have told his father everything that was going on, and sure as hell didn’t think that man would then relay all the info to this scrawny excuse of a ghost, but rolled his eyes and sighed regardless.

“Pa was always a loudmouth,” Shiro mused, tapping his metal fingers on the table as Matt simply looked on, interest all too obvious on his face. “So can you help me or not?”

“Only if you agree to stick with us after.” Shiro didn’t feel the need to look at the family again as Matt nodded his head back.

“And become a glasses-wearing _Old Navy_ model?” The foursome looked so normal it was uncomfortable. Stereotypical white family-esque vibes.

“No, no,” Matt then lifted Shiro’s arm off the table, gently rotating it as he explained his idea. Shiro almost wished he wasn’t a patient person so he didn’t have to sit through this spiel. “Listen. The only way I can get all this shit out of you is to input a stronger virus to kill the one already flowing through the prosthetics’ mainframe,” Matt watched Shiro’s eyes widen, and offered an apologetic smile. “ _My_ virus.”

“So you’d essentially be replacing the _Galra_ tracking and stalking me with _you_ tracking and stalking me.” Shiro wasn’t an idiot, which amused Matt as well as impressed him.

“Considering I’d like us to partner up, you could look at it as me _watching your back,_ not tracking you like a damn _dog._ ” Matt already had a look of triumph on his face.

“Partner up for _what_ , exactly?” Shiro felt the need in the back of his mind. “I’m not exactly a hacking genius like you all seem to be.” He playfully tapped the rim of Matt’s glasses.

“Pidge and I have never been to LA,” Matt mused, kicking his feet up in the same fashion _Pidge_ did earlier. I’m thinking we all jump back on the grid together, head back to LA, and establish ourselves appropriately.” The look of mischief on Matt’s face almost amused Shiro.

“You mean make a name in the gang world for ourselves?”

“You can’t watch over _Keith_ to the fullest extent if you stay in Ohio,” Matt pointed out, using the word he knew would trigger Shiro into doing whatever he said. “ _We_ stay into Ohio.” He truly was a _dog._

Shiro could tell he was being manipulated to further whatever this family did, but he needed the help. He also could see potential in both Pidge and Matt.

They’d leave for LA after he recovered from the counter-virus, starting up the group to be known as _V0ltr0n.exe._

The new _eyes_ over the city.


	2. Klance'ing Up In Vegas (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to go out and enjoy what the Vegas nightlife had to offer, Lance and Keith find other ways to entertain themselves in McClain's penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donna Summer SLAPS.
> 
> Also a tl;dr: Lance and Keith both had an event happen causing them to be hospitalized. Their conditions ended up having them be sensitive to the bright lights/life of Vegas (Gotta go read the story if you wanna know exactly what went down c;) so they decided to just stay indoors for their whole Vegas vacation.

_So, what did Keith and Lance do in while vacationing in Vegas? (Part 1)_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith had to admit; Lance listening to the doctor’s orders to stay in and relax shocked him. But he also knew the man was going as stir-crazy as he was, so as Lance played with his hair while his head rested in the Cubans lap, he decided to see if there was room for poor decisions.

“Can we--”

“No.” _Well then._

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Keith couldn’t help the pout in his voice.

“To go out?” Lance chided as he kept his gaze on the movie in front of them. He couldn’t remember who suggested _Zootopia_ . Scratch that, it was _definitely_ Lance.“Fat chance with that head of yours.” Keith winced at the reminder that yes, his head was throbbing constantly, but had improved as the week went on.

“Not like yours is any better.” Keith raised a hand to Lance’s forehead haphazardly, poking it before letting his arm fall back to his side.

“Exactly, which is why we’re staying _here._ ” Lance gestured a hand around his penthouse, returning to Keith’s hair as Keith sighed.

“Can we do something else then?” He sat up, looking Lance directly in the eye as he waited for his head to stop spinning. The dim neon-blue lighting accentuated Lance’s ocean blues in a way that stunned Keith, almost leaving him speechless in a trance before Lance spoke up.

“ _You_ picked the movie,” Lance snorted, pausing the TV as she crossed his legs to face the other man. “Not my fault you have poor taste.”

“ _You_ picked it, didn’t you?” Keith held a hand to his chest offensively.

“No, but clearly you liked it more than you’re letting on to act so offended.” Lance winked as Keith remained silent.

“Whatever. What else is there to do?” Lance let his head fall back against the couch as he searched his ceiling for an idea. Anything, really. Keith couldn’t stop glancing down at the section of the sharpshooter’s teal sweatpants that were hanging low, his hipbone almost begging Keith to pull them down more.

Keith knew what he wanted to do then, but he didn’t want to be abrupt. They hadn’t even _talked_ about that yet.

Lance seemed to be in the same headspace as well.

“Go put on something a little more _comfortable_.” His tone said one thing, his words said another. Keith hoped Lance couldn’t hear how hard his heart beated as he blinked sheepishly at the request.

“Wha-”

“You’re still in your street clothes, silly,” Lance nodded towards the leather jacket still sitting on Keith’s shoulders. “Don’t know why you feel the need to doll yourself up every day. Dress casual like me.” Lance gestured to his over-worn white t-shirt with scattered holes in the fabric, along with his oversized sweatpants still revealing the hipbone longing for Keith’s touch. Keith’s heart quickly slowed as he realized Lance wasn’t in the same headspace as him, but figured he wanted too much anyway. He nodded and left for his room, leaving Lance to his own devices.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his defense, Lance’s room didn’t have large glass windows for natural lighting. It was dark! He just grabbed what he thought was his, and didn’t think to check in a mirror as he walked back, eyes widened at what Lance had done to the living room in the short time he was gone.

“Didn’t bring your own PJ’s or anything?” Lance teased, taking in the sight of Keith in his clothes.

A sight he didn’t know he wanted burned into his brain until now.

“ _Shit_ ,” Keith sighed, already starting to take off Lance’s other over-worn sleep shirt before Lance walked over, tugging it back down. “Sorry.”

Lance thought about how it should be him taking it off Keith, but kicked that notion right away.

“It’s cute,” Lance said it so casually as if that admission wouldn’t make Keith’s day. “Anyway, I hope you’re ready to _perform_ for me.” The first thing that came to Keith’s mind was dancing, as Lance had moved the couches out of the way so the floor in front of his entertainment system was clear, but as he caught a mic-stand out of the corner of his eye, he knew he was about to experience a side of Lance so rare that he wondered if it was just an act to entertain him.

“I don’t think you wanna hear this.” Keith jokingly cleared his throat as he walked over to the stand, staring at it as if it was a disease.

“Oh _please_ ,” Lance reached behind him to pull out two microphones, handing one to the shorter man before he started flipping through tracks on a disc. “You think I’d make you sing by yourself while I sat and stared like a creep?”

“Depending on the song, yes.” Keith grinned as Lance slapped him on the arm, pressing play on a track as the music started.

Keith felt his soul almost fall out of his body as he recognized the beat immediately, almost scared to glance at the TV screen to confirm his suspicions.

_Now Playing: Hot Stuff - Donna Summer (1979)_

“Oh g-”

“I’m a _slut_ for disco,” Lance’s hand was already on Keith’s, twirling the man into an embrace as he started to move them as one to the tempo the _Queen of Disco_ would want them to. “So of course I’m going to participate.” Keith couldn’t help laughing as Lance moved, his mic hanging loosely in his hand as the words starting, the taller man not missing a beat to Keith’s enthralled surprise.

_“Sittin here eatin’ my heart out waitin’, waitin’ for some lover to call.”_ It was so bad Keith could cringe.

_“Dialed about a thousand numbers lately, almost rang the phone off the wall!”_ If he didn’t know the words by heart as well.

_“Lookin’ for some hot stuff, baby this evenin’,_ ” Lance then spun him around, singing right into Keith’s eyes with a sloppy grin. _“I need some hot stuff, baby tonight.”_ Did Lance think he could get away with looking at Keith like _that?_

_“I want some hot stuff, baby this evenin’,”_ Keith slowly grooved his way down towards the ground, dragging a hand down the side of Lance’s leg as the Cuban kept moving with a blush on his face. _“Gotta have some hot stuff,”_ Keith made his way back up, a hand dancing on Lance’s chest as he returned to eye level, _“Gotta have some love tonight.”_ The mics fell out of their hands then, deciding they could sing as loud as they wanted without help from the speakers as they danced around the room. The music added life to the stoic penthouse as even the cats seemed to play together to the tune, the words returning to full force.

The song ended with Keith dancing on top of the kitchen island, full on spreading himself across the counter as he finished the words with all his heart and soul.

_“Gonna need your love tonight.”_ Lance couldn’t stop laughing, both cats in his lap as he raised their paws to act as a crowd for the raven-haired lover all-but offering himself in front of Lance.

Which would make sense considering the song’s contents, but even as it ended Keith’s eyes remained the same as he looked up at Lance, the look something Lance longed to see but didn’t want to push for.

The fact it only took one song puzzled him.

He shook his head and put his cats on the ground, resting an elbow on the counter next to Keith’s head as the other man visibly deflated at Lance not returning the look.

“For someone who didn’t want to perform for me,” Lance gestured to Keith’s body still spread over his island. “You sure are making an effort to appeal to me, aren’t you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Keith spat, visibly hurt but also amused at how much fun they had.

“What’s next, then?” Lance asked, a teasing grin on his face as Keith pushed himself off the counter, stomping over to the karaoke machine as Lance remained on a barstool, waiting.

Did he want to keep singing with Keith? Sure. But he was also intrigued at how Keith seemed to be on a mission for something.

He knew what he was, but he enjoyed the game.

And as he heard the discs change and the familiar beat of a more-modern song start, he almost fell out of his chair as Keith slid back into the kitchen, climbing back onto the island and tugging on Lance’s collar, mic in hand.

_Now Playing: Where Have You Been - Rihanna (2011)_

“Are you really-”

_“I’ve been everywhere man, Lookin’ for someone,”_ Keith’s gaze still didn’t change. It was clear where this was going. Lance obliged. _“Someone who can please me, Love me all night long.”_

They couldn’t remember when Keith gave up on his charade and dropped the mic, but they both knew when they found themselves back on the couch, Keith straddling Lance as he pulled the white tee over his head, this was exactly where they were supposed to be.

Lance still couldn’t help laughing that their first time would be serenaded by _Rihanna_ , of all people. As well as the faint memory of one of _Donna Summer’s_ greatest hits.

Only him. Only _them._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall find someone willing to dance it out to Hot Stuff with you one day. I sure as hell need one xD

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk Voltron or just come say hi, my tumblr is ello-rxchello! I'd love to start following Voltron-centered vlogs so hit me up if that's you! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day <3


End file.
